The Past Imprisoned Monsters
These are monsters that were Imprisoned by Robert Hayate. However, these ones where only used in Pups Hear Monty's Backstory, which had events that were 30 years prior to episode. Full list of Monsters Key * Bold means that they appear only in their cubes Full List of Monsters * 1000 Eyed Chromosome * Aracnus * Archie Benjamen * Balloon Boy * Bill Cypher * Dark Cupid * Dark Lord * Digital Demon * Dijinn * Easter Island Head ' * Electric Dobermans * Giant Killer Krab * '''Gingerbread Man ' * Headless Horseman * Ice Ghost * IDO1T Error * Killer Bowler Hat * Killer Tomatoes * Killer Teddy Bear * Licker * Mangled Fox Robot * Malbranch * Mewtwo * Mocking Puppet * Nanobot Lord * Phantom of the Opera * Red Arremer * Siren Switcher * Techno * The Dancing Crow Man * The Fishmonger aka Fishpronger * The Joe Pesto * The Rile-Eek * Wiggler * Zuni Fetish Doll List of Monsters on Betting Board *Nanobot Lord- Reji bets on him * Mewtwo- Accounting bets on him, But when Monty enters the elevator shaft, they bet on him instead. * 1000 Eyed Chromosome- DNA Archives bet on him. * Headless Horseman- Job Corps bet on him. * Mocking Puppet- Global Affairs * Killer Teddy Bear- Distribution bets on him. * The Fishmonger- Housing bets on him. * Techno- Fiance bets on him. * Ice Ghost- Demolitions bet on her. * Mangled Fox Robot- Worldwide Affairs bet on it. * The Dancing Crow-Man- Kitchen Staff bets on him. * Dijinn- The Wranglers bet on him. * Dark Lord- The Security Force bets on him. * The Rile-Eek- Labor Department bets on her. * Malbranch- Research and Development bets on him. * Siren Switcher- Story Department bets on her. * Dark Cupid- Silas bets on him * Aracnus- Internal Logistics bets on her. * IDO1T Error- Digital Analysis bets on him. * The Joe Pesto- Bio Med bets on him. * Bill Cypher- Archives bets on him. * Red Arremer- Zoology bets on him. * Killer Tomatoes- Kalvin Bailey bets on them. * Zuni Fetish Doll- Communications bet on him. * Killer Bowler Hat- Ivana Stanislavsky bets on it. * Ghostface- The Psychologist bets on him. * Wiggler- The Basket-Brawlers bet on him. * Phantom of the Opera- Robert Hayate bets on him. * Electric Dobermans- Engineering bets on them. * Giant Rats- Sparky Stanislavsky bets on them. * Killer Jukebox- Electrical bets on him. * Cyborg Mafia Leader- Education bets on him. * Octopus-In-The-Box- Federal Claims bet on him. * The Key Keeper- Transport bets on him * Ventriloquist Dummy- Federal Registration bets on him. * Digital Demon- Archeologist Department bets on him. * Killer Coffee Machine- Postal Service bets on him. * Skeleton Bull- The Kitten Catastrophe Crew bets on him. * Giant Killer Krab- Connections bet on it. * Archie Benjamen- Chemical Department bets on him. Monsters NOT on the board While there are many monsters on the board, there are some that were not seen on it! In this case, there are 40 other monsters that don't appear on the board, rather their cubes or the purge! The Boldface means they were in the purge and their cubes, italic means purge only, and underline means cube only * '''Purple Minions * Nixels * Gingerbread Man * Duo of Bandits * Easter Island Head * Rabid Low Voiced Brat * Licker * Nemesis T Type * Springtrap * The Purple Man * Discord * The Puppet * Babyface * Godzilla * Orn * Twinbellows * Jitter-Thug * Pandora * Evil Hedge Clippers * Jersey Devil * Chained Up Shadow * Sawblade Demon * Stuffed Tri-Head Monster * Balloon Boy * Giant Porcupine * Tengu * Succubus ''' * '''Loch Ness Monster * Darkside Dragon * Gastly * Lava Golem * Gremlins '' * '''Jason Voorhees' * King Sombra's Shadow * The Dazzlings ' * ''Creeper '' * '''Oogie Boogie ' * ''Sabertooth Tiger '' * '''Tempura Wizard * Eggplant Wizard Monsters that are seen in the System Overdrive Waves There are four waves of monsters that are released in the purge * First Wave: Dancing Crow Man, Nixels, Zuni Fetish Doll, Balloon Boy, Gremlins, Creeper, Archie Benjamen, and Red Arremer * Second Wave: Bill Cypher, Springtrap, The Dazzlings, Discord, Twinbellows, The Key Keeper, Stuffed Tri-Head Monster, and Mewtwo * Third Wave: Jersey Devil, Lava Golem, Succubus, Licker, Jitter Thug, Rabid Low Voice Brat, Evil Hedge Clippers and King Sombra's Shadow. * Fourth Wave: Darkside Dragon, The Puppet, Babyface, Godzilla, Chained Up Shadow, Headless Horseman, Sawblade Demon and the Phantom of the Opera. Full list of monsters present in the Purge * 1000 Eyed Chromosome- * Aracnus- * Archie Benjamen- He is released in the first wave of the purge, throwing a butcher knife at a guard, and drags him into the elevator, killing him offscreen. * Balloon Boy- He appears in the first wave of the purge, with him giving a guard a balloon. The balloon then pops and spikes fall out of it! * Creeper- He is released in the first wave, exploding and causing a guard to go flying * Darkside Dragon- * Dancing Crow Man- He is released in the first wave of the purge, with him licking a guard and dancing on his back. * Discord- He appears in a camera scaring a crow worker's feathers off by using an empty Freddy Fazbear head to spook him! * Duo of Bandits- They are seen giving each other a high five after attacking a soldier with a paint can trap. * Gastly- * Jersey Devil- * Lava Golem- * Nixels- They are released in the first wave of the purge, jumping onto a guard, and tickling him a bit. * Oogie Boogie- He is seen on a monitor spinning a guard on a roulette wheel. * Purple Minions- * Springtrap- * Stuffed Tri-Head Monster- * Succubus- * The Dazzlings- * The Key Keeper- * Twinbellows- * Zuni Doll- He is released in the first wave of the purge, stabbing a crow soldier to death Objects * Kabuki Mask- Nanobot Lord * Master Ball- Mewtwo * Millennium Eye- 1000 Eyed Chromosome * Paperback Sleepy Hollow- Headless Horseman * Yugioh Card- Mocking Puppet * Teddy Bear- Killer Teddy Bear * A Fish Lure- The Fishmonger * Techno's Mask- Techno * Japanese Fan- Ice Ghost * Gear- Mangled Fox Robot * Black Feather- The Dancing Crow-Man * Magic Lamp- Dijinn * Crown of Thorns- Dark Lord * Yellow Sweater- The Rile-Eek * Demon Shield- Malbranch * Love Locket- Siren Switcher * Dark Bow and Arrow- Dark Cupid * Spider Amulet- Aracnus * Computer Mouse- IDO1T Error * Bug Spray Canister- The Joe Pesto * Creature Journal- Bill Cypher * Devil Horn- Red Arremer *Tomato Paste Can- Killer Tomatoes * Knife- Zuni Doll * Bowler Hat- Killer Bowler Hat * Ghostface Mask- Ghostface * Potted Plant- Wiggler * Opera Mask- Phantom of the Opera * Dog Collars- Electric Dobermans * Mousetrap- Giant Rats * Record- Killer Jukebox * Electronic Cigar- Cyborg Mafia Leader * Jester Hat- Octopus-In-A-Box * Keychain- The Key Keeper * Tricycle- Ventriloquist Dummy * I-Pod- Digital Demon * Coffee Bean Bag- Killer Coffee Machine * Matador Cape- Skeleton Bull * Crab Leg- Giant Killer Krab * Metal Clown Shoe- Archie Benjamen